


Meet The Parents

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward situations, Dating, F/F, F/M, Love, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Charlie decides it’s time for her new girlfriend Vaggie to meet her parents.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsoonshot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moonsoonshot).



Vaggie was headed to the palace with Charlie, and was going to meet her girlfriend’s parents. The moth was practically shaking; more nervous than she could describe. Charlie noticed this and gave her girlfriend a gentle smile. “Nervous?” she asked.

“Terrified. What if your parents hate me?” Vaggie asked. 

“They won’t! I promise. They’ll love you,” Charlie replied, before kissing her cheek and knocking on the door.

“Charlotte? Is that you?” asked a voice. 

“Yes, Mom! It’s me and my girlfriend!” Charlie replied. 

“Oh! Do come in, dear!” her mother said. 

Charlie smiled and opened the door, and Vaggie cautiously followed her in. She came face to face with two blonde people. A man who was shorter than Charlie, and a tall, elegant woman. “Vaggie, these are my parents, Lucifer and Lilith. Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Vagatha,” Charlie said. 

“Vagatha, is it?” Lucifer asked, as he raised an eyebrow, while he wondered if this was really the best his daughter could do.

“Yes sir. It’s nice to meet the two of you,” said Vaggie.

“It’s nice to meet you too, dear. I’m so happy my daughter found someone as lovely as you,” Lilith replied. 

Vaggie almost felt a faint blush rise to her face. Lilith had an incredible quality to her, and was effortlessly gorgeous. The moth couldn’t help but find her attractive. Lucifer noticed this immediately, and wanted to bring Vaggie’s attention to anything else. “Right! So Charlie, you and your girlfriend will be staying for lunch?” he asked. 

“Yep!” Charlie nodded. 

“Oh wonderful! Luci made candy apples! And I’m pleased I’ll get to know you better, Vagatha,” Lilith said, giving Vaggie another warm smile.

Vaggie blushed a little. “Just Vaggie is fine,” she said. 

“Alright, Vaggie. Come along, the two of you can join us in the dining room,” the queen said, as she and Lucifer walked off.

Charlie giggled, causing Vaggie to look over at her. “What is it?” the moth asked.

“Oh nothing…” Charlie grinned. “Except...you’re totally crushing on my mom,” she said.

“What? No! No, I’m not, that’s stupid,” Vaggie replied, however she had started blushing again.

“Vaggie, it’s okay. She’s a succubus. This stuff happens,” Charlie shrugged, before she smiled again. “I just think it’s cute seeing you get all flustered, that’s all,” she continued.

“Look, just...don’t mention it to her. You’re still my girlfriend, I still love you, she’s just gorgeous and nice and things,” Vaggie replied. 

“I get it, really. I still love you too,” Charlie said, before kissing Vaggie on the cheek. “Now, let’s go have lunch,” she said, before they headed to the dining room.

The group had lunch, engaged in awkward small talk, and Lucifer couldn’t help but notice Vaggie often looking at Lilith. “Lilith darling? Would you and Charlie mind getting the desserts from the kitchen?” he asked.

“Of course, Luci,” Lilith smiled, before she and Charlie headed to the kitchen.

Vaggie sat there awkwardly as Lucifer sipped on his wine. Vaggie sipped her own drink to distract her from his disapproving stare. “You know, Vaggie….Charlie will probably look just like her mother one day,” Lucifer said.

Vaggie almost choked on her wine. The thought of her sweet and adorable girlfriend looking so gorgeous and sultry was too much for her to handle. “Are you alright?” Lucifer asked, with the grin on his face showing he knew exactly what he did. 

“I’m fine,” Vaggie replied, as Lilith and Charlie walked back in with trays of candy apples. Vaggie looked over at Charlie, and now she couldn’t help but picture her looking like Lilith. 

“Vaggie, dear? Are you alright?” Lilith asked, noticing the blush across the girl’s face.

“Yes! Yes, I’m okay,” she said hastily, before biting into her apple. 

Charlie giggled at how flustered Vaggie was, and Lucifer smugly bit into his own apple. However, Lilith had seemed completely unaware of Vaggie’s attraction towards her. 

After many more awkward and flustered moments, the girls’ visit came to an end. “Thank you for having us,” Vaggie said. 

“You’re welcome. Just don’t hurt my daughter or I’ll slaughter you like the swine that you are,” Lucifer said. 

“Oh Luci, stop being so harsh with her!” Lilith said, before she pulled Vaggie into a hug. “You’re welcome back any time, dearest,” she said. 

Vaggie nearly exploded from the physical contact. “Th-thank you,” she stammered, before the queen let go.

“We should probably be going,” Charlie smiled. 

“Yes, I suppose so. Goodbye Charlie, Vagatha!” Lucifer said.

“It was wonderful to meet you!” Lilith smiled. 

“You too. Um...bye!” Vaggie said, before she and Charlie left.

As soon as the door shut, Lucifer turned to his wife. “You know, I liked Seviathan more than her,” he said. 

“Well, I like Vagatha. She seems very sweet,” Lilith replied.

“You know...she had a little crush on you,” Lucifer said. 

“Oh I know,” Lilith nodded.

“You knew?!” gasped Lucifer.

“Darling, I’m a succubus. Of course I knew,” Lilith smiled. “But I must say, you telling her Charlie would look like me was certainly the icing on the cake,” she continued. 

“Well dammit,” Lucifer muttered, as Lilith chuckled.

“It meant nothing. I know that little moth loves Charlie, and you know that I absolutely adore you,” she said, before kissing her husband on the cheek. He started blushing, and she gave him another few kisses. “Come along, dear…..let me show you how much I love you,” Lilith smirked, as she started heading towards the bedroom.

“A-Alright!” Lucifer nodded, covered in lipstick and blushing like mad, then he hurried after his wife.


End file.
